cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
BarefacedLies (Honoria Adonis)
"I don't need other people to define what I am, I've already figured that out for myself." BarefacedLies is a the extranet name of Honoria Adonis, who is an experienced and efficient mercenary with a convoluted and unpleasant past, and a somewhat uncertain future; having been a member of various mercenary groups and having extensive freelance experience she likes to think she can handle most situations. She uses the forums as a way to de-stress in her downtime and more dull jobs. Keeping Appearances Honoria stands at a 6'3", she has a few scars across her left side around her stomach thanks to a few run ins over the course of her long career though she rarely goes into detail about how she actually acquired them; holding her past close to her chest tends to be her thing. She has a fairly toned build, managing to be muscular while avoiding seeming bulky; tending to work out on a regular basis to ensure that she is in the best possible shape for work. As her moniker suggests, she is barefaced with no colony markings of any sort, leaving her two-toned face without any sort of covering; she tends to get a little defensive over this, though usually tries to hide it behind sarcasm or bluster. Her face is two different shades of brown, with a lighter brown from her throat to below her eyes, and a dark brown that covers the rest of her plates. The skin below the plating takes on a hue that is somewhere in between the two extremes; her colour scheme also compliments her amber brown eyes. In terms of clothing, Honoria tends to wear clothes that are more suited to the Terminus or Omega styles as opposed to the more rigid styles of the Hierarchy, reflecting her upbringing and experiences. However most people will encounter her in her armour as she tends to be working on a regular basis; said armour is medium in weight and sports an amber and black motif. Biography Honoria was born on the frozen world of Altakiril in the Terminus Systems to a father who was raised in the Hierarchy and a mother who had never set foot there; Honoria was influenced in her early years in by her mother's less-than-stellar opinion of the Hierarchy as well as her father's more balanced but still critical viewpoint. Her unease for mainstream turian society only deepened and eventually turned to a sense of defiance as the more negative reactions from other turians to her being barefaced started to affect her views and give her a more frustrated outlook on the primary turian government. Her biotics manifested at the age of eleven and over her teenage years her parents searched and eventually found an asari mercenary who helped Honoria hone her biotic abilities and combat abilities. Despite the unpleasant and rather harsh attitude and training she started to find some solace in what she was learning to do, and eventually she got a job working for a mining security firm, before working as a mercenary with her asari tutor and leaving the planet at the age of eighteen. A few years later she struck out on her own on Illium and has been pretty much self-reliant ever since; thought she has managed to make the occasional friend along the way. She has worked in several large companies, however that has generally ended badly, and thus her primary focus is on freelance work with companies and people that she feels like she can trust; she has started to look into corporate work again, although she is incredibly cautious about doing so. In her freelance activities, she does have a firm code and ethics, and while she can be a little cool and dismissive at times and doesn't suffer fools easily. But she cares about the people under her command and respects intelligence and ability, especially as she tends to play down her own intelligence and it is perhaps left obvious to some given her rather blunt manner. Post Reaper War she is still sort of wandering a little, working various mercenary jobs and trying to maintain a more positive outlook on her life, even while she starts to feel like she isn't sure where exactly she is going; most of her time is spent working jobs and trying to ensure her survival. Most of her time is spent working jobs and maintaining a veneer of sass and slight egotism to compliment her impressive combat abilities. Connections * Zeela'Kaan vas Illium - An old work colleague and a valuable contact to this day, Zeela and Honoria have remained in contact, though the turian's tendency to be a little distant has prevented them from become close friends. Still they are friends and Honoria would list her in a small circle of people she really trusts. * Neralya Ral'serah - A fellow turian merc, Honoria and Nera got off to a bad start when Honoria unintentionally took part in Digitalis' first (and failed) attempt to kidnap her partner Fenir. While things improved eventually after Honoria swapped sides to help Nera from the inside after discovering what Digitalis wanted to do to the quarian. * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen - Originally encountered when the turian was sent to hunt him down, her part in rescuing him and her subsequent aid has made their relationship at least cordial and it is gradually improving. * Talsin'Hirol vas Illium - Worked with him in the past to deal with marks, and not least when working with him to help free Fenir, he tends to find her fun to annoy and like Zeela Honoria is fairly fond of the quarian, though she'd never admit it freely. * Yvir'Reizh vas Vestira - A quarian tech who she has worked with on several occasions and rapidly built up a friendship with. A similar sense of humour and genuine personality fairly rapidly cemented his place as Ria's friend. Trivia * Honoria has few close social contacts and acts like that is not an issue, she does however wish she ''could ''be a little more open with people, but her lack of trust for most people leave her somewhat on edge around others. * Ria has something of a shady family history with a mother who was a pirate and father who eloped and deserted the military. * Honoria really likes plants and gardens, she finds them soothing after growing up on an ice planet. * In ME class terms she falls somewhere between Sentinel and Vanguard. * She is proficient with some forms of tech, and is a powerful biotic; she is quite flexible on the battlefield. * She is a fan of cats. * She is deceptively well read, owning a surprisingly large amount of books on her omni-tool. * Honoria tends to specialise in pistols, shotguns and assault rifles in combat. * Her name tends to be shortened to Ria by those who know her well. Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Terminus Systems Category:Attican Traverse Category:Mercenaries Category:Illium Dwellers